Temporaral Stasis
Immensely powerful and rare, Temporal Stasis is a magical ability that allows the user to halt the flow of time, stopping the movement of all beings. The user then can do whatever they please without detection and allow beings of their choice to move freely while time is stopped. Scientifically, the ability to stop time is known as Temporal Stasis, however, it was only referred to as Stopping Time by the Charmed Ones and the Magical Community. Cosmic Beings Stopping Time is mostly confined to Cosmic Beings that exist outside of time and space including the Angel of Destiny, the Angel of Death, Cupids, The Cleaners and the Avatars. However, although the power exhausts the Avatars who require the entire collective to stop time, the Angels, the Cleaners and Cupid remain unexhausted by the power and can use it freely; once the Avatar's use the power, they must consolidate their powers as a collective before using it again. The Angel of Destiny An Angel of Destiny used the power to stop time in order to appear to the Charmed Ones and offer them a new destiny, a destiny free of magic and Wiccan duties. Time stopped around the sisters and they noticed that Leo Wyatt was frozen and the Angel of Destiny materialized and offered them a new destiny. He told them that he would only offer it to them once and gave them time to think about. : After an attack by a Witch Hunter, the sisters decided to keep their powers and when the Angel appeared a second time, stopping time, they told him thanks for the offer, but no thanks and kept their powers. Before vanishing, he revealed to Piper that she was pregnant. The Avatars Cosmic beings with the goal of creating a world beyond good and evil, the Avatars used the power to stop time in order to appear to Leo Wyatt several times to discuss with him keeping his transformation to an Avatar secret from the Charmed Ones. Leo accidentally stopped time when he was upset with Piper, causing the Avatars to appear and warn him that it weakens the collective when he stopped time. The power was then used again by the beings before reversing time after Kyle Brody used a vanquishing potion for Avatars on Leo. The Avatars also used the power to stop time while Leo and Piper were talking a portrait with their sons, in order to ask Leo to protect Kyra. The Cleaners Responsible for preventing the exposure of magic to the human world, the Cleaners displayed the power to stop time to appear to Phoebe and Paige after they exposed magic in an attempt to call the Cleaners to find out why the fabric of reality had been folded to make it appear Darryl Morris was responsible for killing a man that was possessed by a phantasm. : The Charmed Ones then requested a meeting with the Tribunal, a council of two Elders and two Upper-Level Demons, to have the Cleaners fold the fabric of time to allow Darryl to live, however, during the hearing, the demon Barbas manipulated the Tribunal, trying to convince them to remove the Charmed Ones powers. But it was revealed Barbas orchestrated the whole situation to escape purgatory and the Cleaners altered reality accordingly, but the Tribunal removed Phoebe of her active powers, telling her she could earn them back in time. Cupids Not physically possessing the power, these beings of Love wield the power to Stop Time with the use of their Ring, aptly known as Cupid's Ring. A Cupid will use his Ring to either slow down time or stop it completely in order to suggest thoughts of love and passion into their charges, allowing them to fall in love. : Coop, Phoebe Halliwell's husband once used the Ring to stop time when he first encountered the witch while she tried to defend herself by kicking him. Evil Beings Few evil beings possess this power, the demonic cabal known as the Triad exhibited this power before appearing to Christy Jenkins in a scheme to kill the Charmed Ones. Although unconfirmed, it is possible the Devil's Sorcerer, Tempus possessed this power, but he was only seen reversing time, but since he has the ability to manipulate time, stopping it may be an ability he has. Nigel Possessing the power to stop time, Nigel was a powerful warlock that used this power while plotting with his evil girlfriend, Robin, to attack a gathering of Witches and other magical beings in Halliwell Manor in the summer of 1967. While Robin was talking with Paige Matthews, who accidentally travelled to the past, Penny and Allen Halliwell, Nigel stopped time and blinked in to see how everything was going with Robin. She explained things were fine and he blinked away, causing time to proceed. : Nigel also used the power to prevent a spell Penny cast on him to affect him; as she finished reciting the spell, Nigel stopped time and was able to diffuse it, causing it to have no effect. He used the power once again before appearing in the Manor, thinking he would be able to slaughter the gathering, but to his surprise, Penny, Allen, Piper, Phoebe and Paige discovered Robin was evil and sent the magical beings home. Furious he unfroze time and questioned the witches where everyone was. He then killed Allen before being vanquished by Penny. : It is unknown how Nigel acquired the power, but since he was a Warlock, it's possible he killed a witch or other magical being in order to absorb the power. See Also *Freezing *Slowing Category:Charmed Universe Category:Magical Powers Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8